


One Night

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: One night changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a gifset I posted on Tumblr 2 weeks ago or so, I finally wrote it into a little fic! It wasn't as long as I planned to write it, but I'm still glad I did.

It all began on one of those nights where they went for drinks to celebrate solving a grueling case (though aren’t they all?). 

They had been out for two hours mostly nursing their drinks when they started to break off.

“Alright I need to head home.” Jimmy said with a yawn, stretching as he stood up. “I wanna get home in time for Victoria’s bedtime.” 

“Aw come on Jimmy!” Nick playfully whined. 

“Hey, some of us have kids they wanna get home to.” Jimmy said, more as a joke but Ellie didn’t miss the slight wince from Nick at the words. She herself felt a little pang in her chest at the words. 

“Yeah, I should get home too actually.” Tim said downing the rest of his one beer. “Delilah can handle the twins pretty well but they always get fussy around this time.” 

“Timmmmm!” Ellie pouted. She wasn’t  _ ready _ for the night to end yet, she always looked forward to when they all hung out. Sure she had her coworker friends back in the NSA but they weren’t as close, it was nice hanging out with people who  _ got _ what her work was like.

“Sorry.” Tim shrugged. “Hey Kasie, wasn’t I supposed to give you a ride home?”

Kasie’s head snapped up from the napkin she was folding into a swan. “Oh, yeah! Just let me-” Kasie quickly downed the rest of her rum and coke, giving a little wince as she did so. “Ready!” 

Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger girl. “Fine.” She sighed. “See you all tomorrow!”

As the three started saying their goodbyes, Ellie could hear their conversation start to drift off.

“You know I would have waited.” Tim was telling Kasie who wobbled a little at the sudden rush of alcohol to her system.

“But you need to get home to your kids and-” 

Nick sighed beside her when they were gone.

“You leaving on me too?” Ellie asked him.

Nick scoffed. “No, I need more to drink first.”

“Here here!” Ellie jokingly said, raising her glass. He gave her a look of amusement as he clinked his against hers. 

“So B…” Nick’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “What do you say to shots?”

Ellie’s posture straightened at the challenging tone in his voice. “Oh you’re on!”

* * *

An hour later Ellie was a giggling mess. 

“Nick...Nick!” 

The man in question turned on the stool, wobbling a little but catching himself on the edge of the bar. 

“Look.” Ellie giggled as she pointed to a couple who were sitting in the back of the bar in one of the booths. 

“Oh man!” Nick laughed loudly, thankfully not catching anyone's attention. “Are they really doing it right-”

“Yup.” Ellie snickered. “They obviously had a biiiit too much to drink.”

Nick raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh and we haven’t?”

“Hey we’re still talking perfectly fine! And we can walk!” 

“You walked to the bathroom and almost tripped over someone's purse!” 

“That’s ‘cause it was on the floor! Who puts their purse on a bar floor?!” 

Nick snickered this time. “More like you had too much.” 

“Hush you.” Ellie pouted, swatting at his arm but completely missed hitting his chest instead.

He grabbed her hand before she could move it away. “If you wanted to touch me babe all you had to do was say so.”

Ellie grinned at his flirty tone. She always loved when he flirted with her, though she had never admitted it out loud. 

“Really?” Ellie leaned forward, her voice almost a purr. Nick’s eyes widened before he smirked. 

She felt brave feeling the alcohol coursing through her veins. Ellie let her hand slide up his leg slowly. Nick’s eyes darkened.

“Don’t play games, B.” 

“Who said I’m playing?” Ellie looked at him with what she  _ hoped _ was a seductive look. 

She guessed it worked when Nick growled before yanking her towards him in a kiss that made her head spin. Ellie clung to him as she eagerly returned the kiss that was full of long built up tension. 

“Nick.” Ellie gasped when his lips left hers to travel down her neck. 

“What’d you want babe?” Nick whispered into her ear as his hands touched the skin that was showing where her shirt rode up. 

“You.” 

“As the lady wishes.” 

Thankfully not having a car to drive, they both hailed down a cab trying their hardest to keep their hands off the other until they reached Nick’s apartment. 

All bets were off the second they crashed through his door. 

Ellie gasped as he lifted her off the floor in a quick motion, her legs wrapping around his waist. Nick pushed her against the now closed door, his hands trailing anywhere on her he could reach. She knew sounds were coming out of her mouth in between their kisses but they never reached her ears, she was too focused on the feeling of Nick. 

Finally finding some focus, Ellie used the fact he was holding her up himself as she kicked off her shoes. Nick made sure he had a better grip on her as he moved away from the door, bringing her into the living room. 

“Pants..off” Ellie breathlessly said. Nick let her slide down him, his pants becoming undone and on the floor in seconds, more clothes following soon after until the only thing left was Ellie’s bra and panties. 

Nick lifted her again, this time Ellie was too busy kissing the in her opinion  _ very _ god like man to have any reaction other than to wrap her legs around him once more. Nick led her into his bedroom, groaning right before he placed her on the bed. His hands once more trailing all over her as she scooted back, taking him with her. 

“Ellie..” He growled her name making her shiver. 

A wicked grin formed on her lips as she expertly flipped him over so she was straddling his waist. A smirk on his face. 

“Hope you don’t have a problem not being on top.” Ellie said teasingly, her hands sliding down his chest. God if only she  _ had _ taken him up on his offer of him losing his shirt that one day at work. 

Nick made an appreciative noise as his gaze wandered over her. “Hell no.”

Ellie leaned down to kiss him once more as his hands expertly unhooked her bra. 

* * *

She groaned as someone was shaking her awake. 

“No.” Ellie moaned into the pillow. 

Only to realize her pillow wasn’t soft like usual. And was shaking.

Ellie shot up with a gasp, her eyes shooting open.

An amused and  _ very _ naked Nick lay in front of her.

“Oh..oh..my god.” 

A burst of laughter left him. “Morning, B.” His eyes suddenly lowered.

Ellie looked down and let out a squeak as she quickly gathered up the sheet to cover herself.

She was naked and in Nick’s bed...with an equally naked Nick. 

“What the hell happ-”

She cut herself off as memories started to drift into her head, her mind clearing from the shock and sleep. 

“You okay there?” Nick snickered. “Need some water? A time machine?” 

“What?” Ellie made a face at the time machine comment, she expected to see his look showing he was completely joking but noticed the slight worry on his face. “Oh no, Nick..” Ellie grabbed his hand. “I don’t regret it! I’m just...surprised.”

“That’s good.” Nick suddenly yanked on her hand, Ellie not expecting it fell right onto him. “Last night was pretty damn amazing.” 

Ellie felt her cheeks flush. Either from remembering, his comment, or the fact they were still naked, she didn’t know. 

“It was.” She bit her lip. “And I hate to burst the bubble but uh...what time is it?”

Nick grunted as he turned to grab his phone behind him on the bedside table. “Uh literally just enough time for you to head home to shower and change for work.”

Ellie groaned. “Fine, I just have  _ one _ favor before I go.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Kiss me.”

Nick grinned, tangling his hand in her hair as he gave her a kiss she would have trouble not thinking about on her way home. 

“Do we really have to work?” Ellie whined when they pulled away.

“Sadly yes, unless you wanna tell Gibbs why-”

Ellie jumped out of the bed quickly going into the living room to gather her clothes leaving a chuckling Nick behind. 

* * *

When she got off the elevator at work, she had a list of excuses ready to tell Gibbs on why she was late. (Though in reality she was late trying to cover up the hickeys Nick had left behind feeling more like a teenager then an adult). 

Though that all changed when she got to her desk and noticed not only was Nick’s gear not at his desk when she knew he had made it there before her, but Gibbs didn’t look too happy sitting at his desk.

Her eyes went to Tim who had glanced up at her at the same time.

Ellie made sure Gibbs wasn’t looking as she mouthed ‘what?’ to him. Tim gave her a slight nod of his head indicating her to follow him as he got up. Gibbs showed no reaction as she followed him to the little spot behind the stairs. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Nick?”

Tim sighed. “The second Nick got here Vance wanted him in his office, Gibbs was already up there so I couldn’t try asking him what it was about-”

“Not like he’d tell you.” Ellie mumbled. Tim made a noise of agreement. 

“They were up there for a little bit and Gibbs came storming down snapping something about grabbing more coffee, Nick came down not too long after looking like a weight was on his shoulders. I asked him what was going on-”

“So what  _ is _ going on?” Ellie asked impatient. Where the hell was Nick?

“Apparently Vance asked Nick, or more like demanded, that Nick go back undercover for a bit using one of his old alias’ that’s still active. He said Vance told him they needed his alias for it because it would take months to backstop another alias and get the person using the alias trusted enough to infiltrate this group they had been trying to take down.”

Ellie leaned against the wall for support. Her and Nick had agreed to talk about what happened and what it meant for them after work...but he was gone for god knows how long.

“Ellie...what’s going on?” Tim asked, his voice soft. 

“Nothing.” She put a fake smile on her face. “Just worried about Nick...come on let's get back to our desks before Gibbs finds us just standing here.”

She had only been sitting at her desk for twenty minutes when Vance came walking into the bullpen. Gibbs barely even looked up, obviously not happy about Nick either. 

“Agent Bishop.”

Her head snapped up. 

“I take it you heard about Agent Torres.”

She nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. 

“Agent Torres asked me to give this to you before he left.” Vance held out an envelope. “Don’t worry I didn’t read it, but he was insistent that I give it to you.” 

Ellie felt the eyes of Tim and Gibbs on her as she took it from Vance. 

“Thank you.” She told him, trying to smile but knowing she failed from the look he gave her. 

But he only nodded and turned back to head to his office. 

“Go open it, Bishop.” Gibbs told her, giving her the privacy she desperately needed when opening it.

She nodded getting up and walking to where the conference rooms were until she found an empty one. Taking a breath, she locked the door behind her and took a seat.

Her hands shook as she opened the envelope, pulling out a paper with Nick’s writing on it. 

_ Ellie, _

_ First off let me say sorry for leaving after last night. If it was up to me I hope you know I would have said no to this assignment. I never thought I’d say no to going undercover but I would have. Vance was desperate enough that I’m pretty sure there would have been consequences had I told him no, and I figured doing this assignment meant nothing like getting moved somewhere else could happen, and some bad guys would get to go down. Vance assured me it wouldn’t take too long since my alias is perfect for infiltrating this group I’m supposed to get intel on.  _

_ Anyways, I know we were gonna talk after work so let me just tell you this so you aren’t left wondering. _

_ Ellie Bishop last night was more to me then some one night.  _

_ My feelings for you are nothing new, I had realized them when we went undercover as Charlie and Luis but I’m positive I had them before then.  _

_ I don’t think last night was just one night for you either, or at least I hope so if that kiss was anything to go by. It’ll be hard trying to focus when I now know what it’s like being with you B, but I’ll try damn hard so I can get back quicker.  _

_ We’ll talk more when I get back. _

_ Nick. _

_ P.S. Help yourself to the stash of candy bars in my apartment.  _

Ellie sniffled when she finished reading. Turning the envelope over, a key dropped out. He really had given her a key to his apartment just so she could have his candy bars just like she always did at least once a week. 

Her fingers traced his writing.

Last night definitely meant more to her then one night. And not only that, Nick admitted to having feelings for her. 

Now all she had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie sat on the edge of her tub making sure her eyes stayed away from the two objects sitting on her bathroom counter. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, she thought back to a week ago when she was scheduled to get her period. Other then when she was a teenager, her periods had practically always been on schedule, and so she felt a bit of panic when the time came but there was nothing. Thinking the stress from Nick being gone was what made her period go off track, Ellie decided to hold off her panic. 

She only succeeded in that for a week until she found herself driving a bit away just in case to buy a pregnancy test. Never taking one before in her life, Ellie had no clue  _ which _ one to buy, and so she ended up buying two different kinds she always seen commercials for on TV. 

And now here she was, waiting.

As the minutes ticked by Ellie felt like her nerves would explode.

The timer on her phone going off almost made her jump out of her skin.

Ellie slowly stood up and closed her eyes as she picked up the first test. 

She opened her eyes.

Positive.

Her eyes went to the second test.

Positive.

Ellie slid down onto her bathroom floor.

She was pregnant with Nick Torres’ baby.

She was going to be a mother.

Ellie couldn’t deny the little feeling of happiness at the thought. 

When she was with Jake they never talked about kids other than one time, both of them were focused on their work and felt as if they had plenty of time to have kids in the future. After she joined NCIS and their marriage started to struggle, Ellie started to doubt that future of having kids would happen and it made her sad. She didn’t even realize how much she wanted those future kids until everything seemed to blow up in her face. 

When Qasim came, he may have proposed to her and her about to say yes, but their relationship was still too early for the topic of kids to come up in a serious matter. Though she figured it  _ was _ something he wanted eventually. 

But then Chen had come along and ruined it all. 

Ellie then had to face the facts she might not have any.

Yet here she was on her bathroom floor pregnant.

Her hand rested on her stomach. 

“Hi baby,” She whispered. “You weren’t expected at all, but I promise you’ll have all the love you deserve. 

A smile stayed on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

While Ellie  _ was _ happy about being pregnant, there was still so many factors that made her worry too. Telling Nick and his reaction was obviously a big one, but there was work to consider, her family finding out.. 

She felt like she was going to suffocate not having anyone to talk to about it all.

And so that’s what had Ellie reaching for her phone and setting up a lunch with Delilah.

Delilah was stuck at home watching the twins for the day so Ellie was tasked with picking up lunch and bringing it to her and Tim’s apartment. She knew Tim was in the middle of cracking a cold case so he wouldn’t be stopping by for lunch, thankfully. 

“Hey.” Delilah greeted her when she opened the door. Ellie followed her to the couch where they spread the food out on the table. “The twins are down for a nap so we won’t be getting disturbed.” 

Ellie nodded. “That’s good because I...I need to talk to you about something.” 

Delilah gave her a worried look. “Everything okay? I knew you sounded a little funny on the phone-” She squinted at Ellie. “-And you look tired.”

“I’m fine, really.” Ellie assured her. “I just got some news and while I’m happy about it, it's kind of thrown me for a loop.” 

“Alright.” Delilah took a bite of her food. “Talk to me.”

“I’m pregnant.”

Delilah immediately started choking, quickly taking a drink of water. “Oh god, really?” 

Ellie bit her lip and nodded. “I feel like I’m going crazy with no one to talk to about this and as you were pregnant before-”

“I get it, Ellie.” Delilah put a comforting hand on hers. “Can I ask who the father is? Will he be around?”

“I’m pretty sure he will be, I can’t even imagine him  _ not _ being there.” Ellie fiddled with the sleeve on her jacket. “It’s...Nick is the father.”

Her head snapped up at there being no reaction from the other woman. Delilah’s mouth was open and her eyes wide.

“Oh my...god. That’s...that’s great!” Delilah practically squealed. 

“Uh…” Ellie now had her mouth open staring at her friend. “It’s..great?”

“Yes!” Delilah grinned widely. “I always knew there was something between you and Nick! There’s always just been this...chemistry and tension.” 

Ellie laughed nervously. “Um sure.” 

The other woman rolled her eyes. “Whatever deny it all you want, but it’s been there.” 

Suddenly Delilah turned serious. “So Nick doesn’t know then? Since he’s been gone?”

Ellie nodded. “I originally wanted to tell him first but..I needed someone to talk to, and then tomorrow I’m telling Gibbs because if we get a case who knows what’ll happen and since we’re a team member short-”

“You’ll be in the field more.” Delilah said finishing for her.

“Yeah..so I have no choice but to tell Gibbs.” 

“I get it, I get it. Better safe than sorry.” 

Ellie made a noise of agreement. They spent the next few minutes eating before Ellie spoke again.

“Do you...think Nick will be happy about it? Or mad?” 

Delilah chuckled. “Ellie that man has had it bad for you for a while, there’s no way he’ll be anything but happy. I mean sure he might freak out a little, but I’d bet all the money I have that Nick will be right by your side.”

Ellie sighed in relief. It was nice hearing it from someone else besides herself. 

“Oh and Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

“Good catch.” 

Ellie looked at Delilah to see a smirk on her face. And although she felt a slight blush on her cheeks, Ellie couldn’t help but grin back.

* * *

“Gibbs?” Ellie stood by his desk before heading home the next day. Tim had already left and it was late enough that there was no one else to overhear. 

Gibbs looked up at her, and for a moment Ellie flashed back to the time she told him about breaking rule 12. Kind of ironic considering she  _ did  _ break it again.

“I’m pregnant.”

She took notice of the slight surprise on his face. Wow, something Gibbs  _ hadn’t _ figured out.

Gibbs stood up, coming around his desk to stand in front of her. Ellie swallowed roughly. 

“Congratulations.” A chuckled escaped him. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks..but there’s more. Um, Nick is the father..”

Now  _ that _ Gibbs didn’t look surprised about. 

“Look if you want to take one of us off the team-”

“Bishop.” Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. “No one is leaving the team.”

“But we broke your rule big time, and this isn’t the same as when it was Qasim-”

“Rules are sometimes meant to be broken.” Gibbs told her. “Just as long as you and Torres keep it civil on the clock, I don’t care.” 

Ellie felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders. “Thank you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded. “I think it’s time you head home, Bishop. Gettin’ late.” 

She gave him a smile and turned to head towards the elevator.

“And Bishop?” She stopped and turned to him. A small smile was on his face. “Vance let me know Torres got the intel they wanted, he’ll be back at the end of the week.”

Ellie grinned widely. 

She had a slight skip to her step as she walked to the elevator, though if anyone asked she’d deny it. 

* * *

Ellie had gotten word at the end of the week just like Gibbs said that he was back. Though as she was busy cracking code for their case, she had no time to even attempt to call him so when she was able to drive home, she was practically dancing in her seat.

She quickly rushed out of her car, keys already ready to get into her apartment.

But she stopped short seeing Nick already sitting on her steps. 

“Nick!” 

Ellie watched as his head snapped up, the tired look on his face quickly gone as a smile lit up his face. He stood up and Ellie wasted no more time as she closed the distance, feeling everything in her relax when she was finally wrapped in his arms. 

“Ellie.” Nick breathed out her name. “God I missed you.”

Her stomach fluttered at the words. “I missed you too.”

After a few more minutes wrapped in each other, they finally pulled away and sat back down on the steps. 

Ellie knew it was now or never.

“Nick, I have something I need to tell you..”

He looked at her, waiting.

“I’m pregnant.” 

His eyes widened. “W-What? Are you sure?” 

She nodded. “It only takes once, Nick.” 

He swallowed roughly. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yeah..” She gave him a small smile.

Nick stared at her for a few seconds more before a smile started growing on his face.

“We’re going to be parents.”

Ellie laughed a little. “We are. Are you..okay with that?”

“Are you kidding?” Nick laughed. “I mean sure it’s kind of terrifying thinking that I’m gonna be a dad, but it’s  _ our  _ baby, B.”

“Our baby.” Ellie grinned at him. She liked the sound of that. 

* * *

After telling the team about the baby (which involved  _ a lot _ of cheering and hugs), it had become time for them to tell her family. 

While Ellie was all set to head to Oklahoma by herself, Nick refused to let her go alone. 

“There’s no way my girlfriend is driving there by herself and telling her family all by herself!”

It was the first time he had out loud called her his girlfriend. Ellie had gotten distracted by showing him how much she enjoyed it, but had later agreed to him coming too. 

Thankfully it would only be her mom and George there to tell. Her dad was on a trip with buddies of his, while John and Robbie were coming a little later. It was George she worried about most when it came to Nick anyway, he was more protective than her other two brothers. Hopefully the fact her brothers actually came to like Nick would work in their favor. 

Too soon for Ellie’s liking, she found herself with Nick beside her eating some of her mom's home cooked food across from her mom and George. 

“Mom..George..there’s something I-” Nick nudged her softly with his foot. “We, have to tell you.”

“Ellie’s pregnant, and it’s mine.” Nick said, his body tense waiting for their reactions. 

Barbara Bishop raised a hand to her mouth. “Oh...oh my baby girl is pregnant!” 

“Mom..” Ellie groaned. 

“Pregnant?” George asked in disbelief. “I didn’t even know you two were dating!”

“Its...recent.” Ellie bit her lip. “But we’re both happy about this, and  _ are _ together.”

Nick grabbed her hand. “If you’re worried about me taking off or not being there for Ellie or the baby, I can tell you right now that won’t be happening.” George opened his mouth but Nick cut him off. “Ellie and our baby mean everything to me.” 

Ellie still felt the thrill go through her at the words  _ our baby _ . 

“I’m so happy for you.” Barbara came over quickly pulling them both in for a hug before needing to grab tissues. 

“Mom.” Ellie laughed. “There’s no need to cry.”

The older Bishop woman only waved her comment away. “My youngest is having a baby, I’m allowed to get emotional.” 

George chuckled. “Can’t say I’m  _ happy _ about my baby sister having a baby of her own-” Ellie glared at him. “But, congratulations sis.”

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled her in for a hug. “Thanks George.”

He then turned to Nick who didn’t look nervous one bit.

“There’ll be plenty of questions later-” George gave him a pointed look. “But it’s obvious how much you care about my sister, so...welcome to the family.” 

Nick’s eyes widened a little at the words, especially when George pulled him into a hug.

“Uh..thanks man.” 

George grinned. “Though me and the boys are  _ so _ gonna be fighting over who’s gonna be the favorite uncle.”

Ellie laughed while rolling her eyes.

Nick wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. Ellie looked at him and smiled. 

Her heart jumped at the emotion in his eyes towards her. 

He was looking at her with love. 

* * *

Months later Ellie rested against the pillows of a hospital bed. 

Her eyes seemed glued to the image in front of her.

Nick stood beside the bed grinning down at their baby that fit perfectly in his arms. 

Natalie Torres seemed perfectly content in her dad’s hold.

Ellie knew everyone in the waiting room was chomping at the bit to come in and meet the newest member of their family, but she wanted to enjoy this moment a little while longer. 

The look in Nick’s eyes reminded her of when they went to the first ultrasound where they could actually  _ see _ their baby. She had started crying happy tears only to turn around to see Nick’s own eyes watering with a look of amazement and happiness on his face. 

“Ellie.” Nick said softly, as to not wake Natalie. 

“Yeah?” Ellie reached up to run a finger lightly down her cheek. 

“Marry me?” 

Her eyes snapped up to look at his face. 

Nick’s face was completely serious. “I have the ring at home, you can even check for yourself later-”

“Yes.” Ellie grinned. “I’ll marry you.”

A genuine, completely happy smile formed on his lips before he leaned down the best he could and kissed her. 

Too many drinks had led to a night that changed their lives forever but neither of them would change a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/179301881481/too-many-drinks-leads-to-a-night-that-changes


End file.
